


Тексталкоголизм

by n__ikta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta





	1. Икар

Икар стоит на краю обрыва и пинает камушки вниз в море.  
папа вчера сказал, мол, уезжаем. Икар, конечно, совсем этому не рад. Икар родился на Крите, ровно одиннадцать лет назад. папе что, он всю жизнь переезжает, а еще он творческий человек, поэтому место жительства для него вообще не имеет такого значения. так он говорит Икару. до того, как приехать сюда, он жил в Аттике, в Афинах. в Афинах папа убил своего племянника – мальчишки говорят, что из зависти, но они сами из зависти это говорят, их-то отцов никогда за убийство не изгоняли из полиса.  
Икар не знает, что плохого в убийствах. ему бы, конечно, не хотелось, чтобы кто-то убил его, но если подумать – люди только и делают, что убивают кого-то, а про богов и говорить нечего. за такие вещи, которые для Икара с мальчишками просто игра.  
а другие – не мальчишки, им и слова-то такие произносить нельзя, – сказали, что папа все сделал правильно, потому что свой племянник вступил в кровосмесительную связь со своей матерью. это значит – спал со своей матерью. Икар не знает, что это значит, потому что все вокруг про такое говорят только шепотом.  
папа убил своего племянника и нес его в мешке, чтобы похоронить – он же не хотел оскорбить богов. мальчишки спросили его, что он несет в мешке. он им сказал, что поймал змею. а они не поверили, потому что на мешке была кровь. как будто у змей крови не бывает.  
еще как бывает – Икар сам ловил с мальчишками змей уже здесь, на Крите, на побережье, и разбивал им голову камнем.  
мальчишкам нравилось играть с Икаром, потому что его папа изобрел скульптуру, и они думали, что он станет от этого задаваться, а он не стал. они часто ходили гулять к лабиринту, который тоже построил его папа. мальчишки считали, что папа рассказал Икару, как пройти по лабиринту и выбраться назад, но папа этого не делал. Икар так им и говорил. они, наверное, не верили.  
они заходили в лабиринт и соревновались на храбрость, кто дальше. дальше третьего поворота не заходил никто. надо ведь было не только зайти и выйти, но и внутри драться с быком, царским сыном, а этому папа его точно не учил.  
раз в девять лет гулять возле лабиринта было нельзя, потому что туда приходили семь парней и семь девушек со связанными руками, на корм царскому сыну. Икар видел их один раз, но он был уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы запомнить. они были очень красивые, в тонких светлых одеждах.  
мальчишек было шестеро, Икар седьмой, и они играли, что они и есть эти парни. Икар однажды придумал зайти в лабиринт с клубком ниток. Агелай, другой, сказал: у быка там что, котята? но он был глупый – клубок нужно было разматывать и потом по нити, как по дороге, выйти назад. Икар был умный – мальчишки так сказали, а это значит, люди говорят. как говорят люди, так и есть – иначе бы папа никогда не сделался скульптором.  
клубка у них тогда не было – клубки бывают только у девочек, потому что они прядут. в Афинах, папа рассказывал, они целый год сидят дома, чтобы прясть одежду для богини. иногда от этого они превращаются в пауков. но они никогда не играют с мальчиками. поэтому, когда мальчишки играли у лабиринта, с ними никогда не было семи девушек. а у семи девушек, которых приводили к лабиринту раз в девять лет, не было клубков, потому что руки у них были связаны.  
теперь Икар никому уже не расскажет о том, что он придумал, потому что они уезжают.  
камни маленькие, потому что сухая скала мелко крошится, и когда они падают, их быстро перестает быть видно. папа зовет его. Икар сталкивает в море последний камушек и бежит к нему.

они никуда не уезжают.  
уехать от царя Миноса на простой колеснице не легче, чем на золотой колеснице Гелиоса. царь Минос гордится тем, что у него при дворе живет первый в мире скульптор. царь Минос боится, что папа обманет его, и страшный лабиринт разрушится, если он уедет, и царский сын начнет поедать критских юношей и девушек. царь Минос сердится, что жена его Пасифая не любила его, а любила белого быка. а другие говорят шепотом, что папа помог ей обмануть царя, и что от этого и родился у нее сын, который теперь живет в лабиринте. царь хотел в наказание заключить в лабиринт их с Икаром, но что толку заключать в лабиринт того, кто его построил?  
они улетают.  
папа надевает Икару на руки крылья. он сделал их из птичьих перьев – большие связал веревочками, а мелкие склеил пчелиным воском. Икар дергает за веревочку. папе помогали делать крылья птицы, пчелы и девочки. Икар дергает себя за палец, тянет за запястье и держит в горсти свой локоть, а потом руки у него совсем становятся крыльями, и вот он уже летит. над сухой скалой – и над мокрым морем – и над крошками скалы, тоже мокрыми, потонувшими в нем. папа летит за ним. они поднимаются выше, туда, где воздух холодный, как вода. рыбаки, пастухи и пахари смотрят им вслед и принимают их за богов.

Икару нельзя лететь низко над водой, чтобы не намочить перья.  
Икару нельзя лететь высоко под солнцем, чтобы не растопить воск.  
Икар летит посередине между морем и небом и смотрит вниз.  
вода рябая от ветра, и Икар не видит ни своего отражения – ни длинных серебряных рыб и зеленых водорослей – ни камней на дне. он машет крыльями – и каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что он вот-вот разглядит – он пролетает на два локтя вперед.  
Икар летит посередине между небом и морем и смотрит вверх.  
облака рябые от ветра. солнечный Гелиос ослепляет преступников, а Икара он просветляет. Икар видит – свет – рога тельца – кентавр – голубой и оранжевый – лев – скорпион и рак – блеск – полный ковш драгоценных камней – розовый и лиловый – гром и молния – Гелиос едет на своей золотой колеснице, у него белое лицо и золотые одежды.  
должно быть, Гелиос ослепил его папу, ведь папа преступник.  
Икар становится очень легким, а потом сразу очень тяжелым, он видит солнце, а потом его отражение в море, он чувствует жар на лице, а потом лицо начинает плакать, он пролетает вперед еще на два локтя, а потом два локтя врастают ему в два плеча, и он падает падает падает падает падет, и его быстро перестает быть видно.

Дедал долго кружит на месте над морщинистым морем и смотрит на перья, кружащиеся на воде. потом он взмахивает крыльями и берет путь на север.  
он летит долго – долго – долго и наконец приземляется на краю сухой белой скалы. он отвязывает крылья и долго разминает затекшую шею и руки. облизывает палец, соленый от пота и морского ветра.  
за спиной у него скала крошится и шуршит.  
— сколько лет, сколько зим! — радостно восклицает Геракл, подходя сзади и хлопая его по плечу. — сейчас погутарим, только подсоби мне кое с чем, будь друг.  
когда-то давно Дедал изваял Геракла в бронзе, и вышло так похоже, что Геракл принял статую за другого необыкновенного силача и одним ударом опрокинул ее наземь. к Дедалу он с тех пор относился с нежностью.  
— я только что с Крита, бычка уговаривал. Посейдон уважил, день в день подарочек прислал, — гудит он, пока Дедал ковыляет за ним по склону.  
внизу, в пещере, завернув в гераклов плащ, они хоронят Икара.  
после долго сидят на берегу и смотрят на разведенный в песке огонь. Делал сушит одежду и крылья, Геракл делится новостями:  
— на Крите у них только и разговоров, что про царского сынка. с данниками на корабль пробрался другой царский сынок. там поговорил как надо, стало быть, с ихней дочкой. она ему дала клубок. я думаю: бабы они и есть бабы. а эта ничего. он клубок того-этого, а потом по нему назад вышел, что по твоей дороге. только на этом все не кончилось. сила, как говорится, есть, ума не надо. там он всем ручкой сделал красиво, ничего не скажешь, а паруса поменять забыл. папаша с берега это увидел – и скок в море. у них там теперь такая буча поднялась – море хотят назвать в его честь. а что с этих скал чуть не каждый год пьяницы падают – это пускай, в их честь только паново полено и назовут. чего тут скажешь. что дозволено Зевсу, быку не дозволено – если, конечно, это не Зевс в бычьем обличье. цари – они цари и есть.  
Дедал всерьез обдумывает возможность сброситься со скалы в море, но не делает этого. он, как-никак, творческий человек. на следующее утро он вылетает в Кумы и там посвящает свои крылья Аполлону.


	2. комнаты, что едят людей

Егор с Анкой сидели за столом, друг напротив друга, на простых деревянных стульях, под ними был пол, над ними была лампочка и потолок в побелке, с трещиной, тянувшейся из угла и заканчивавшейся прямо над макушкой Егора. перед Егором на столе стояла чашка с чаем, округлая белая чашка, а перед Анкой стол был чист и пуст, и руки свои она класть на него не стала – скрестила на груди и сидела, уставясь в столешницу.

на дне чашки, в холодном посветлевшем чае, лежал круг лимона.

окон в комнате не было.

зато был балкон – с полчаса назад они высунулись туда, оглядели двор перед длинной девятиэтажкой; одновременно выхватили глазами россыпь белых трескучих ягод на асфальте, под ними – написанное мелком имя, мальчишек, стреляющих в железную горку из пластмассовых пистолетов, иголку от шприца под ближайшей к подъезду лавкой. Егор постучал ногтем по подоконнику и качнул головой:  
— прыгнем?  
Анка только фыркнула в ответ. тогда они всунулись обратно и задернули занавеску.

пока Егор не видел, Анка злобно зыркала на него через стол. видит праматерь, она ничего этого не хотела, да ничего и не случилось бы, если бы кто-то не трепал слишком много языком. так бы, может, и пролезли без билетов – но ему непременно понадобилось ее закадрить, и заткнуть его не было никакой возможности. Анка уже хотела, праматерь знает, как сильно, цапнуть его за руку, но не пришлось – их схватили за шкирки, обоих, и выставили на улицу, разве что пинка не дали.  
— кыш отсюда, — сказал бугай у входа, неоновая лампа страшно сверкнула у него на лысине.  
вот и все, кыш не терпит разночтений.  
и когда Анка попадет теперь на концерт, да еще в таком виде, никому не известно. в кои-то веки повезло – уши не по ветру, хвост не пистолетом, – так нет, надо было этому влезть и все испоганить.

а теперь уже поздно. вон, и солнце скоро сядет, тогда уж точно ни в какое окно.

этот, правда, быстро понял, чье мясо съел – но не слишком быстро. когда их выкинули, подумал, небось, что ему повезло, мудила. повис на Анке, стал урчать ей на ухо про закрытое метро, про ночь темную, про жизнь голодную студенческую. известно, чего добивался. а когда пришли к ней, сразу обо всем догадался. только поздно было уже.

Егор ковырнул пальцем лимон на дне чашки, подцепил его и плюхнул обратно в воду. Анка напряглась, подобралась вся – а он вдруг другой рукой вылез вперед, через стол, и почесал ее за ухом.

тут-то она вцепилась ему в запястье, и больно. ты, мальчик, может, и сообразительный, но не очень – а ведь и такие были, так что тем более ни на что не рассчитывай.

такие, как ты, только помельче, вроде тех, что под балконом бегали, выбили своими пульками глаз старшей сестре Анки. а слепая не ловит, это всем известно. нет, человек, не видать тебе больше белого света. провались со всеми своими ужимками. теперь, когда заскреблись, вспомнил, умник, про любопытство, а раньше, стало быть, не дошло. времени не было. жизнь одна.

может, оно и правда так бестолково, когда жизнь одна – Анка не знала.

— ладно, — вдруг скрипнул Егор. скрипнул и стулом, и голосом, отодвинулся от стола, подальше от чашки и Анки, и раненую руку прижал к груди, как она. — ладно, сдаюсь. раньше надо было думать, но я дурак, и занавески на балконе, и огонь на плите, и миски для молока у плиты этому свидетели. но ты, раз такое дело, заведи песнь или сказку расскажи. чтобы мне не так страшно было.  
Анка сощурилась.  
— долго готовился? — спросила она. но она удивилась, иначе бы не заговорила. — песни и сказки – это ты, конечно, загнул, но могу рассказать, как вышло, что ты здесь оказался. видит праматерь, я этого не хотела, да ничего и не случилось бы, если бы кто-то не трепал слишком много языком.  
Егор ухмыльнулся краем рта – и видно было, что через силу, что боялся, а все равно кокетничал, мол, ни о чем не жалел. Анка с высоты прожитых жизней видела в нем все насквозь, но – всегда было и будет, – удивлялась слегка и даже почти чувствовала в груди недостаток урчания.

— нас у праматери было сорок семь, и мы вели в обители ту же жизнь, какую ведем сейчас, только избавленную от страданий и неприятностей, счастливее и лучше. мы ни в чем не знали недостатка. всем нам вдосталь хватало душистого молока и сочного мяса и птицы, многочисленной и жирной. так, в сытости, довольстве, любовных утехах, пении и плясках на свой лад прошли миллионы дней блаженного бытия. даже плохих снов мы никогда не видали. ежедневно мы прославляли праматерь. но, полагаю, мы недостаточно чтили ее, потому что был день, когда праматерь не вышла к нам. вне себя от горя, мы причитали. _сливается небо с землею, тень на земле сегодня, сердце мое пылает от долгой разлуки с тобою_ – так мы причитали. наконец отворилась дверь в ее покои, тихо скрипнула дверь, и мы устремились внутрь. о, горе! молча лежала наша праматерь, холодны были ее руки и ноги, недвижна была ее грудь. мы почуяли тление смерти. только одно могли мы сделать, чтобы уберечь тело праматери от печальной участи. горько плача, мы разделили тело ее на четырнадцать частей – но не из ненависти, как некогда брат праотца, а из любви. разделив же, мы съели его и тем уберегли его от тления, — Анка положила ладони на стол и легла на них головой; в свете заходящего солнца напротив ее глаза блеснули желтым и розовым.

— ничего вкуснее мы не ели за всю свою жизнь и изнывали от того, что совершили грех, и еще больше – от того, как хорошо нам было. но скоро поняли, что это и был прощальный ее подарок. напитавшись силой от ее тела, мы, одна за другой, научились принимать ее облик. а приняв ее облик, мы, одна за другой, научились выходить из обители и охотиться. теперь нас в обители восемьдесят четыре, и мы ведем свою жизнь, как раньше, и будем вести ее, пока хоть у одной из нас есть силы выходить на охоту.

солнце зашло – Егор обернулся назад и успел увидеть, как занавеска вросла в стену, выцветшие цветочки на ней слились с выцветшими цветочками на обоях, и балкон исчез, как не было.  
сколько-то часов назад, когда Анка привела его к себе домой, то же самое случилось с входной дверью. он уже тогда обо всем догадался – и что сбежать не выйдет, догадался тоже.

в комнате все сделалось темно-серым, даже цветочки перестало быть видно, и Егор с трудом различил очертания кушетки у дальней стены, очертания книжного шкафа слева от себя – что не разглядывал раньше? сколько там красных книг? сколько синих? есть ли там стишки Элиота про котов, которые на него тоску нагоняли в детстве? может быть, надо было учить их? может быть, надо было учить книгу Мертвых? он читал египетские мифы, большую синюю книжку, и спросил об этом маму, а она только посмеялась. мама умерла от рака год назад, он на кладбище ни разу не съездил. может быть, надо было? может быть, это бы его спасло? может быть, его бы ничего не спасло? как он мог узнать ее, _ночью все кошки серы_. Егор перескочил глазами с книжного шкафа и все так же, с трудом, различил прямо напротив себя округлое ушко чашки и острые ушки Анки, ее округлые лапки и желтые глаза.

потом в комнате все сделалось темно-громким, и он не различал уже ничего.


	3. брат мой, брат, огонь поднебесный

Фенрир толкнул барную дверь ногой, прошагал к стойке, уже не вполне уверенно повалился на высокий табурет и вертанулся по кругу. когда приехал опять лицом к витрине с нарядно блестящими разноцветными бутылками, на полированной столешнице стоял стакан. в стакане было что-то холодное и голубое. Фенрир прищурился и постучал по стеклу мизинцем.  
— это что такое?  
— подарок от заведения, — пожала плечами дамочка с другой стороны стойки. Фенрир художественно изогнул бровь – это дало ему две лишних секунды, чтобы ее рассмотреть. бледная, тощая, со злой треугольной морщиной на лбу, носатая, без следа косметики, но с темными узенькими губами и черными мохнатыми ресницами. с родинкой во впадине на подбородке.  
Фенрир тоже пожал плечами и затолкнул в себя треть голубого содержимого стакана. у него начиналась изжога.  
запахло яблоком. перекатывая коктейль во рту, Фенрир оценил узкий черный галстук, зигзагом лежащий на плоской груди дамочки, хрустящий манжет рубашки, коротко остриженные ногти лежащей на плоской стойке ладони. разочарованно вздохнул и прикончил стакан.  
— всем отчаявшимся по лунной дорожке, — ровно сказала дамочка. так ровно, как будто говорила сегодня эту фразу уже раз пятьдесят.  
— выть хочется, — тоже ровно сказал Фенрир. она снова наполнила его стакан, в этот раз чем-то более прозрачным.  
— Карен, моя девчонка, ушла сегодня, — он поводил стаканом по стойке, раздумывая. — сказал тоже – девчонка. мы с девяносто восьмого вместе так-то. у нее дочка от первого брака. ей сейчас семнадцать. пока маленькая была – я с ней возился, памперсы эти все менял, такая милая, блядь. я ее в школу возил на машине, смотрел, как она спит. девчоночка такая беленькая. Карен немка, бог ее знает, что тут забыла. а как мелкая пошла вразнос пару лет назад, Карен говорит – мы должны ей все рассказать. блядская педагогика. все вроде как в кино. мы потом как раз ходили в 3D на эту ее мозгодробилку подростковую. а потом ей пятнадцать стукнуло – и пиздец. чем дальше, тем хуже. помадки, завивки, платья с это самое... стала таскать мои вещи. что-то вечно пишет в своем планшете, увидит меня – и прячет, и краснеет еще. а она беленькая – это значит, что если краснеет, у нее вся морда как помидор. а я человек образованный, книжки читал, что к чему, понимаю. три шажка по нёбу, вся хуйня. мне этого одного в жизни и не хватало. я же ее на горку водил кататься и сопли ей подтирал. только как я ей это скажу? иди, милочка, найди себе мальчика в параллельном классе и с ним выкрутасничай? это какой я тогда отец?  
Фенрир шмыгнул носом. дамочка отошла в сторону принять заказ. восьмидесятилетний сосед Фенрира пошамкал ртом и всосал из треугольного бокала какое-то красное женственное пойло. запахло вишней.  
парфюмерная фабрика, а не жизнь — сказали у него в голове голосом дочки.  
дамочка вернулась. она шла, тяжело припадая на одну ногу, как будто на каждом шаге куда-то проваливалась или все время поворачивалась к нему боком. чем дальше, тем меньше у него было резона называть ее дамочкой.  
— как это жену машина не переехала, — она криво усмехнулась, рот получился – опрокинувшийся набок плоский полумесяц.  
— так вот не переехала. а я же ничего ей не мог сказать. что это за предъява – дорогая, наша дочь меня соблазняет. я думал, так только в книжках бывает, сука, — он выдернул из железной подставки салфетку и вытер рот. — а сегодня она ушла. и записку оставила, как иначе. там понятно что.  
сосед сыто облизнулся, так что Фенрир услышал, и затянул себе под нос что-то из ретро хит-парадов.  
— а я ведь ни разу ей не изменил, — подытожил Фенрир. перекатил стакан в ладонях и добавил: — хочу теперь сделать дело. подраться с кем-то или трахнуть кого-нибудь или пойти на пробежку. только у меня единственные удобные ботинки зимние развалились. а в такую слякоть в кроссовках не побежишь. так что остается надираться.  
дамочка снова пожала плечом – на этот раз одним. она посмотрела на часы и одновременно с этим сложила вместе указательный и средний пальцы правой руки и облизала их. сочетание это было таким неожиданным, что Фенрир на мгновение растерялся и сообразил, что к чему, только когда она взглядом указала ему на дверь подсобки.  
дед продолжал напевать.  
навыл – насмешливо сказали у него в голове голосом Карен, – звезды удачно сошлись.  
он поспешил к двери.  
дамочка прикрыла дверь, подперла ее табуретом и сразу поцеловала Фенрира прохладным темным ртом. она пахла виски и свежей рубашкой, и он с удовольствием, не перебивавшим, впрочем, кривизны происходящего, зарылся носом в ее волосы и стоял так, пока она расстегивала ему рубашку и ремень. на ощупь она была жестче, чем большинство девушек, всюду ему под руки попадались выпирающие кости. длинных волос, чтобы зарыться в них пальцами, у нее не было.  
они одновременно влезли ладонями друг другу под резинки белья, и он удивился. ягодицы у нее оказались неожиданно не костлявыми. он ощупал их и подумал о веснушках, хотя его лицо с закрытыми глазами покоилось сейчас у нее на плече.  
сразу затем она выругалась и отодвинулась от него. она казалась виноватой.  
— прости, — быстро сказала она – но вместо того, чтобы запахнуть рубашку, стряхнула ее на пол и выпрямилась ему в лицо. а дальше заторопилась еще больше: — ты своей не изменял, а моя мать своему – еще как. он уходил в ночную смену, а она уходила к соседу. когда она забеременела двойней, страшно перепугалась, что дети родятся разными, и муженек сбросит ее в карьер – они жили у каменоломен, — она частила эти слова, они висли в душной атмосфере подсобки, а сама стягивала с бедер высокие расклешенные брюки с тяжелым ремнем. пряжка звякнула об пол. она сделала вдох и заговорила уже другим голосом – было негромкое контральто, стал напряженный неприятный тенор: — так перепугалась, что мы стали одной деточкой. я дневной. а когда солнце заходит, она приходит. но хоть никто не пытается соблазнить папеньку.  
Фенрир мотнул головой – перед ним маячила увиденная две минуты назад внутренним взором округлая веснушчатая задница, но там, дальше, болтался совершенно неуместный член, большой и вялый, – болтался, пока его обладательница вытаскивала из картонной коробки в углу какие-то тряпки, на ходу покрываясь золотистыми волосами и выпуская щетину из щек.  
— нет в тебе светлой стороны, реально, — попенял мужик остывающему воздуху, разворачиваясь к Фенриру. темные губы, которые только что целовали его, вспухли – от поцелуев или от того, что принадлежали теперь другому лицу? ресницы поблекли, крупные некрасивые веснушки осели на щеках и шее, которую мужик торопливо стягивал пуговицей рубашки. глаза и родинка на подбородке остались прежними – и вдруг, словно зацепившись изнутри за гвоздик, на который была прибита эта родинка, дамочка выговорила насмешливо мягкими чужими губами:  
— брат мой, брат, огонь поднебесный...  
брат со стуком захлопнул рот. посмотрел на Фенрира, точно ища у него поддержки – хотя теперь он был вдвое его шире и на голову выше, так что выглядело это неубедительно, – сказал хрипло:  
— она целиком темная, — и хотел протиснуться мимо него к двери.  
Фенрир развернулся и вышел из бара, удачно обогнув заснувшего на своем табурете старикашку. прямо с порога сошел в мерзлую слякотную лужу, которой в утреннем освещении не разглядел. чертыхнулся, сплюнул под ноги и пошел ловить такси – ехать в супермаркет за ботинками.


	4. конец света

кроссовки промокли насквозь. длинная юбка стелилась по песку. песок был мелкий и белый. как будто обычный вымыли с мылом и протерли на мелкой терке. когда приходили волны, юбка в них полоскалась. мокрые кроссовки стали вдвое тяжелее. она еще раз отбросила со лба прилипшие волосы. до мостков оставалось километра четыре. дождь шел последние три месяца. она и на вытянутую руку перед собой не видела. все равно шла. тащила на себе сползающую юбку. к мосткам.  
мостки здесь были давно и неизвестно как еще не развалились. все вокруг распадалось на глазах. она мелко дышала – каждый вдох и выдох делила надвое, чтобы не задыхаться. мостки стояли. она их не видела, но шла к ним и знала, что они там.  
она шла быстро. убегала от города. в городах поневоле думалось о том, как кто-то когда-то их строил. сочинял планировку. для чего-то планировал. сейчас все это было не нужно. город у нее за спиной все еще был четвертым по близости к северному полюсу на территории этой страны. только на северном полюсе уже триста лет как не было снега. она снег видела в морозилке и в школе на фотографиях. пробовала понять, как оно, и не понимала. казалось, что снег как пыль. что-то лишнее. пыли место в пылесосе. снегу в морозилке.  
она любила читать. приходилось выбирать осторожно. в книгах на ее родном языке много писали про снег. это имело для них значение триста, четыреста, пятьсот лет назад. в иностранных книгах снег бывал не всегда. но она не умела как следует читать даже на английском. переводы ее обижали. однажды она прочла книгу и узнала, что в датском языке было семьдесят слов для разного снега. она ничего не понимала про снег, но про языки что-то тогда поняла.  
в последнее время даже Президент перестал делать вид, что у них все хорошо. Президент приказал расчехлить хранимые в тайне совершенства техники и улетел на космическом корабле. с ним улетели еще некоторые важные люди. она осталась. месяцем позже затонули голландия и япония, почти одновременно это произошло. тут все переполошились. инженеры, причастные к постройке космического корабля, продали свои секреты за океан. но этого не хватило. кто-то там что-то построил. она на английском даже читать как следует не умела.  
океан был красивый, когда его было видно. он отливал розовым на рассвете. плоско зеленел днем – и выплевывал на песок плоские зеленые бутылочные стекляшки. вечером становился серым и металлическим. в воду тогда можно было опустить руку, и ее как будто отрезало. вода была теплая, как бульон. рука едва чувствовалась. главное, он все время двигался. бултыхался в берегах. в школе рассказывали, что раньше он всегда был серым и неподвижным. его сдавливал лед. говорили, это как снег, только жесткий. она лед видела в морозилке и добавляла в суп. мать мелко его колола. непонятно было, как он может сдавливать океан.  
еще океан был горький. когда они ходили купаться, Ник вечно брызгал ее водой. она сжимала губы, жмурилась, ныряла под воду. волосы потом становились жесткими и торчали во все стороны. они с Ником любили пальцами ног нащупывать в песке ракушки и вытаскивать их на берег кто быстрее. Ник гладил ее по ногам и ржал, потому что на ногах волосы тоже вставали дыбом. от соли или от Ника.  
Ник уехал с мамашей на юг. в самое пекло. когда Президент улетел, все тоже захотели путешествовать. вдруг стало модно возвращаться домой. все говорили: туда ему и дорога. лети откуда пришел. гуманоид. уёбок. у кого были дачи под столицей – поехали на дачи. из столицы вообще все бежали. там планировка только мешала. много многоэтажных зданий. все железное, и стеклянное, и блестящее. везде асфальт. он начал плавиться очень быстро. в больницах долго не знали, что с этим делать, потому что те, кто делал асфальт, не предполагали, что он станет прожигать людям ступни. у кого были – вытащили с антресолей коробки с майками. стали носить на себе надписи HOME SWEET HOME. кто-то долго привыкал. ездили сначала на выходные, потом на неделю, на две, потом уезжали совсем. турагенства предлагали ностальгические туры. билеты продавались со скидкой. весь ее класс разъехался. потом уехал Ник. ничего ей не сказал. они так сразу договорились. еще до Президента.  
тогда она купила билет и поехала на крайний север. посмотреть на океан.  
мостки выплыли из водянистого тумана. она чуть о них не споткнулась. удержалась и вместо этого споткнулась о юбку. упала в песок и ушибла коленку.  
— ты как? — на мостках кто-то сидел. она проморгалась. на мостках сидела другая девица. голая.  
мода в последние месяцы обернулась против себя и сошла с ума. ходили кто в чем хотел. в чем мать родила в том числе. потенциальные насильники все оказались чувствительны к апокалипсису. заперлись в своих каморах и молились за спасение души. никто не трогал голых.  
у нее болела коленка, липла к больной коленке юбка и ко лбу челка, ныла поясница и хотелось есть. она встала на ноги. отряхнулась как могла. протянула девице руку. представилась:  
— Римма.  
— привет, — сказала девица. — присаживайся.  
Римма никому не говорила. но она злилась на Ника и его мамашу. злилась и расстраивалась. от расстройства можно было сбежать, если сбежать из города. от злости сбежать не получалось. она уехала в четвертый северный город и ушла от него пешком. и все еще злилась на Ника, который был на юге с мамашей.  
она подобрала юбку и села на мостки рядом с девицей лицом на северный полюс.  
они посидели немного молча.  
— долго ждать? — вдруг спросила Римма.  
— нет, – сказала девица, пожевав губу. — я Кэт, — сказала она, пожевав губу еще немного.  
взрыв был красивый. он высушил дождь, и его было хорошо видно. он отливал розовым справа. слева был серым и металлическим. на верхушке плоско зеленел. цвет как будто балансировал на тонкой ножке. воздух стал теплым, как бульон, серым и неподвижным. Римма едва чувствовала руку, на которую оперлась, и свою злость. взрыв сдавил и высушил океан. перед тем, как он расколотил их на мелкие кусочки, Кэт сделала что-то с ее рукой.


End file.
